Drunk On You
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: Sasuke X OC. AU. She's a girl who likes her job to much for her own good. She likes things clean and in place and can't stand a spec of dust in her apartment. Despite all this, she can't seem to shake her Monday night bar run, where she finds herself dizzy with alcohol. She doesn't expect to run into Sasuke on one of her runs and never expects the relationship to go anywhere.


Got No Drink In My Hand…

* * *

She doesn't know why she is here. She loves her job. She loves her parents. She loves her schedule. But she still manages to make time for her bar. She likes to drink her Monday nights away, but she still can't figure out why. She likes the feeling of being light-headed and forgetting everything that she loves. She likes the way the alcohol surges through her body, turning her into this exciting girl she has never lived up to. She can't bring herself to stop her Monday night bar trip. She has always just associated it to Monday being the first day of the week and the most tiring, but she can't do that forever.

There is something wrong.

She has always been uptight. She likes her job, her flexible (yet never changing) job. She likes getting up in the morning for a nice long jog in the park. She likes the clothes she wears and the size of her body. She can't really complain about anything, because she has everything. She has the apartment in the city with the huge closet chock-full of clothes paid for by her job. She couldn't ask for more.

Then her eyes meet his dark ones.

She can't take her eyes off of him. She hasn't had a boyfriend in ages. They always break up with her and it is 'never her', but she knows it is. She likes her job too much, likes shopping too much, likes her schedule too much, and she doesn't want to take time off of her job to spend with him. She doesn't want to bring him to her apartment in fearthat he might mess it up, and she refuses to even see him if she has work she had to bring home. They always get fed up with it all and break it off because it is her. She can't help that.

She hasn't even looked at him five minutes before she decides she will take the days off of work for him, she will mess up her schedule to be with him, stop shopping to be with him and let him up in her apartment. She will ruin her life for him. She will let it all fall apart to spend time with him.

She looks drunk by the end of the night, struggling to walk out the door and get a cab. She barely had one drink,but she still can't form a single sentence. All her thoughts are back at the bar with him, and she hasn't even learned his name yet. She knows it will be intoxicating when she hears it. It will be music to her ears and she will want to say it all the time.

"Excuse me?"

She turns around at the sound of his voice, her senses gone. She sucks in a deep breath when her eyes meet his dark ones. She can't believe she is up so close him. His voice is soothing but rough, and he has a scruff forming along his jaw bone. She wants to reach out and touch it, but she isn't that out of it. He would run the other direction if she did such a thing. She needs to say something or he will run the other direction. "Yes?" She asks, her voice higher then she has ever heard it. She doesn't know what is wrong with her, but he is here and he is talking to her.

"Is that your cab?"

He points to the yellow car next to her and she looks at it, realization written all over her features. She lets out a nervous laugh and nods her head. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry." Her voice sounds more like herself now. This male nods and she wants to introduce herself. She wants to get him into her bed badly. She doesn't know if that is just him or the fact she hasn't had sex with anyone in ages. It is probably just him, because not having sex in so long hasn't bothered her until now. "I'mYumi." She lets a smile glide over her lips and sticks her hand out for him to shake.

He raises one of his thin eyebrows, eyes on her hand. "Sasuke," he mumbles, but he doesn't take her hand. She frowns and lets it fall to her side. She wanted to know what he felt like. She wanted to know if electricity would surge through her body at the touch, but he won't touch her. No guy wants to touch the weird girl who likes her job too much and doesn't leave her apartment unless it is to go shopping. "Are you going to get in the cab or just stare at it?" She doesn't like Sasuke's harsh tone, but his looks make up for it.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll see you around," she mumbles, opening the door of the cab and getting in. She tells the driver her address and gets one last good look at the male before they drive off. She wants to talk to him more and get to know him. She wants to feel his fingers on her body, and she wants to run her hands through his hair and kiss his kissable lips. Suddenly she wants to have sex.

* * *

She goes back to the bar on Monday. She does that every Monday. But this Monday is different. This Monday she is looking for him. She is looking for the male who set her insides on fire and started to burn down all her defenses without even saying a word to her. She wants to see his perfect black hair and look into those black eyes again. She wants to unbutton that crisp white shirt and run her fingers down his chest, which she knows is perfectly toned and perfectly perfect. She can't stop thinking about it.

He doesn't show up and she doesn't know why she is so disappointed. She shouldn't be disappointed. She doesn't know him. She needs to stop being a fool. She needs to stop fantasizing and just put herself out there, because she can't live like this forever. She can't admire him from afar and live her life in her job and her shopping and her money. She can't let this get to her. She doesn't want to let this get to her.

But it does get to her.

She drinks her fill of drinks that night. Her head is spinning and she can't see straight. She wants to hit on every man in the bar, but she doesn't, because she is her and she wouldn't ever do that. She stumbles off the stool instead and toward the phone in the back of the place. She doesn't know what she wants to dial. The numbers are moving both on the phone and inside her head. She can't dial and ends up calling someone in the next country over. She hangs up and stumbles back to the bar. The bartender won't give her another drink and she winces about it. She wants to make her whole head swim with the liquid, and she wants to pass out drunk in seconds.

"I'll get her a cab."

She barely recognizes the voice, but he must have come late today. She is drunk and she can't make any words because her brain is so messed up, but he is here and he is smirking down at her with a smug look on his face. She wonders if he will take advantage of her, because she would really like that. She would so let him.

The bartender gives him a nod and ushers the young adults away from the bar. She slurs out words about wanting more to drink and trying to find someone to have sex with, but she can't even understand her own words, and she doesn't know if Sasuke can understand either.

He manages to get her outside, waving a cab down. She loves getting a close look at him, and despite her swimming vision, she can make out his handsome features. She wishes she wasn't so drunk. She wishes she would remember what he looked like tomorrow morning. She shouldn't have had so many drinks.

He opens the cab door and the alcohol has gone to her brain. She jumps on him. Her lips are sloppy against his and her lips probably taste like the shots she took tonight, but she doesn't care. His lips are soft and perfect, and his breath smells good, and she can't get enough of him. He pushes her away fast and stuffs her into the cab. She doesn't know how he got her address or if that is her address, but he says something to the cab driver and shuts the door, handing some money through the front window.

She passes out before she can figure out where she is going.

* * *

Her head is pounding against her skull. She needs Advil. She reaches for her bedside table, but it isn't there and she doesn't recognize the clock sitting on it. She doesn't recognize the bed either, and everything from the last night is fuzzy. Her first thought is that she ended up coming home with some guy and she went to his place, but she isn't naked, and she would definitely remember if it was her first time in ages, even if she was as drunk as she was.

The pounding in her head reminds her of her situation and she pushes the blue comforter off of her body, a yawn leaving her lips. She glances at the clock again, her eyes more adjusted to the light now. Her violet eyes widen when she sees the time. She is late for work. She scurries out of the bed and runs to the window, hoping that the hotel or place or whenever she is, is close to her work, but she doesn't know where it is. She doesn't know this part of town. She knows it is far away from work, though.

She runs out the door of the room. She doesn't know where she is and she doesn't really care. She could have been raped last night and she wouldn't have cared. She needs to get to work, but her feet don't work when she enters a room that looks to be a kitchen. Her barely feet stick to the ground, a look of shock covering her features as she holds onto each side of the door frame to steady herself. She can't believe what she is looking at. She must still be drunk and all the alcohol must not have left her system yet, because she is hallucinating now. This can't be real.

It's Sasuke.

He seems to be making something for breakfast, and she has to admit that it seems really good. She wants to be able to stay and eat and ask why she is here, but she has work, and even work is more important than this dreamy guy, who has already made her knees give way. Her knuckles are white from gripping the door frame so hard. She takes in a slow breath and puts one foot in front of the other as a test. If she can walk, then she can run.

She spots the door in a room off of the kitchen and she sprints to it. She lunges for the door knob, but it only opens a crack and won't open the rest of the way. The chain is holding the frame and door together. She slams it closed and yanks at the chain, but her fingers aren't steady and she can't manage to get it out, but she has to keep trying.

Fingers are placed over her hands and she freezes, her whole body won't move. She should turn around and shove him away, because he could be trapping her here for some reason and he could rape her or he could hurt her and kill her, but his grip is soothing. She finds herself relaxing as his body presses against her back. She lets out a sigh of air and his fingers easily slip the chain back and he steps back, pulling her with him, to open the door.

She can trust him. He isn't going to kill her. He isn't going to rape her. He isn't going to trap her. He is just helping with the door, which he wouldn't do if he was planning to do all those things to her. "I have some Advil if you need it," he tells her. He steps away and walks back toward the kitchen.

She can't decide. She really needs Advil or something to make her head stop pounding against the thick bone around it, but she needs to go to work. Work has always been top priority and she can't miss it. She hasn't even missed work for a headache or a hangover or the flu. She doesn't just miss. She needs to go to work. "I'm sorry, but I'm fine. Thank you for your hospitality." She bolts out the door before he can say anything else, because if she looks at that face and hears words escape his lips, she will stay at his house. He is a stranger, but she would stay, because the feeling in her stomach won't stop burning.

* * *

There isn't any Advil at work and she is in the same clothes she was in yesterday. People are looking at her funny, their noses scrunched up in disgust, and she can't get rid of the pounding in her head. She hates the fact that her office is all the way in the back of the building and she has to walk through all these people with the smell of alcohol reeking off of her. She doesn't know why she was so stupid last night.

She is late on top of everything.

She doesn't expect a vase of flowers to be sitting on her desk when she walks in. She doesn't know how they got there or who sent them, but her day is suddenly a bit better. She walks closer to them, the smell of the flowers masking her alcohol stench. There is a card sticking out of the top and she yanks it out, opening it. _'I thought you might need some Advil. Sasuke Uchiha.' _She doesn't know Sasuke's last name, but she guesses that it is Uchiha, because he is the only one who knows about her predicament last night. She looks down to find a box of Advil sitting at the base of the vase. She smiles and grabs a water out of her mini-fridge to take the pills.

She doesn't understand why Sasuke would send her something. She only inconvenienced him last night and she feels extremely guilty for doing such a thing. She wants to find a way to repay him. She needs to find a way to repay him.

She wants to find out more about him. The flowers hint that he is a big wig, high on the totem pole business man who makes a lot of money, which is supported by the size and location of his apartment. There are two spots in the city that you have to be considered both high-end and wealthy to be able to afford such a house in the district. The business end is one, which is where she lives, in one of the most expensive and largest apartments she could find, and the 'star' end is the other, which is where Sasuke lives. She doesn't recognize him from anything, but he is probably just showing off the amount of money he has by living on that side of town because it is more expensive to live there, and you usually have to know someone to even get to look at an apartment around there.

She sticks her nose into the flowers and takes a long whiff. A sigh leaves her lips, her eyes closed as she pulls her face out, enjoying the smell. She has always loved flowers. She likes to keep them around her house. She puts the Advil in her top drawer for later, because she knows she is going to need another dose when this one wears off, if it ever actually starts to relieve some of the banging in her head.

She taps her computer awake, scanning the list of emails in front of her. She doesn't bother to reply to any of them, and opens up the internet. She wonders if Sasuke is on any of those social networks she refuses to be a part of, but she comes up short. He isn't part of anything, and she wants to Google him and find some information about him, but she shouldn't. She can't do that to him. It is such an invasion of privacy.

Her fingers move on their own.

* * *

It's Monday and she is waiting for the big wig business man to come into the bar. After looking him up on the internet, she couldn't bring herself to read anything, but a few news articles that he was in all told her the same thing. He was the big head honcho at some big business firm, the only business firm in the 'star' district. She can't help but be jealous of that.

She refuses to drink like she did last week and the bartender is keeping a close eye on her. He refuses to give her enough drinks to get her to that state she was in last week. She has only had one drink and is topping off her second when Sasuke walks in. He has this confidence to him that she can't ever imagine herself having. He spots her at the bar and gives her a nod before going to his normal seat on the other side of the bar. A small smile crosses her lips and she pushes herself off the stool, her feet hitting the ground with a clank from her heels.

She walks over to Sasuke in the sexiest possible way she can and takes the empty stool next to him. "Sasuke," she greets, ordering herself another drink. Sasuke gives her a curt nod and goes back to the drink in his hand. She doesn't know what to say. She just knows that she owes him after last week and she wants to do something for him. "I'm sorry about last week. I was wondering if I could make it up to you?" She smiles inwardly, happy with the words that left her lips and the pitch the words left her lips as. Sasuke's eyebrow shoots up, his interest caught. "I was wondering if I could take you out to lunch sometime?"

"I don't need to be repaid for what I did, but I'll go to lunch with you if I can pay for it." Sasuke smirks, his dark eyes gleaming with excitement. Yumi lets out a short laugh and shakes her head This plan is back-firing on her and there is nothing she is going to be able to do about it.

"If I refuse to let you pay does that mean I get no lunch with you?" she challenges, because she really wants to pay. She doesn't want to owe him the rest of her life for doing that. She could have ended up with a rapist if he hadn't helped her out.

"Yeah."

She weights the options. She could go on a lunch date with Sasuke, or she could refuse to go on a lunch date with Sasuke, all landing on her decision to pay or not. A hum leaves her lips and she knows Sasuke is waiting for the answer. She is waiting for the answer herself. "That sounds good to me," she finally says, a smile adorning her lips. Sasuke nods and reaches into his pocket.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 11:30 at the Hasu." She doesn't even have time to agree on the place before he is walking away from the bar, money left behind for both his own and her drinks. She wants to squeal in excitement, but she is a fully grown woman and she shouldn't do that. She will draw too much attention to herself for doing that. Instead she gets up off her stool, her head spinning. She doesn't know what to make of this lunch. She wants it to be a date. If anyone asks, it will be a date. But what if he doesn't want it to be a date? What if he only offered to pay because he is a gentleman? But why would he go out with her if he didn't want to it be a date? She doesn't know the answers and she hopes she will find out tomorrow.

She looks just as drunk as she was last week, and she only had three drinks.

* * *

She makes sure she looks good for work the next day. She wears her favorite outfit and pulls her long black hair out of her face with a clip. She puts some makeup on, which she doesn't usually do on just a regular work day, and wears her favorite pair of heels. She stuffs all her things in the matching bag, and she is on her way to work.

She putters around until lunch, and it can't come fast enough. She is so happy she can run in heels, because she makes sure to sprint out of her office, her bag in hand. She nearly runs the whole way to the restaurant, but about half way there she realizes she needs to keep her cool and that she is probably sweating right now, and that would just ruin everything. She slows her pace down, groaning when her feet actually do start to hurt from all the running she just did.

She spots the place and wants to pick up her pace again, but Sasuke is outside and she would look like an idiot if she did such a thing. Instead she brushes at her shirt to make sure it is all in place and makes sure her hair is perfect before casually walking over to him, a smile on her lips. "Hello, Sasuke," she says, giving him a small wave. He turns to look at her, a smirk gliding onto his face when he sees her standing there. Yumi blushes and brushes a loose hair behind her ear. She wants that confident girl back again.

"Are you ready to eat?" he asks. She nods her head, both hands gripping the handle of her bag. They sit in the far corner of the restaurant. He pulls out the chair for her like any gentleman would. Someone definitely taught him well. Then he sits across from her.

It's silence between the two except when the waiter gives them the menu and takes their drink orders. He comes back to take the food order and Yumi can't really take the silence any more. The waiter leaves with the orders and Yumi clears her throat. "So, what do you do?" She curses herself for coming up with the stupidest first date conversation ever.

"I'm the CEO of the business in the downtown district," he answers. Downtown is not what the 'star' district is called. He is brushing it off as nothing. She is so jealous of his cool-headed nature. She takes a sip of her drink, her eyes scanning the bright room. She doesn't know what to ask. She was never good at the whole first date thing, which would probably explain her lack of sex. "Where do you work?"

"Oh, I work as a lawyer for a company uptown. I love it there. The people are so nice and I love what I do," she explains. There is always a complete change in her whole demeanor when she talks about her work. She knows it is silly that she likes what she does, but she likes it a lot, and would do it all day and night, and even on weekends if she could, but her boss won't let her do that. He said she needs some time off. "I like my job a little too much if you ask people I work with, or anyone I know really. I enjoy it a lot."

Sasuke nods his head, taking a sip of his drink. She realizes he isn't a talker and that she is going to have to do most of the talking on this date, which she is fine with. She tries to start a conversation up. She talks a bit about what she does and he only nods his head and adds a few two cents in every now and again. The food coming saves her butt in this whole situation, because she has no idea what else to talk about. It is too soon for family and friends. It is too soon for her to bring up anything from her childhood, or even college years. It is too soon for everything. She doesn't like first dates for this very reason.

They finish the food in silence, and when Yumi looks down at her watch, she can't believe the time. She has to get back to work in about five minutes, and it took a good fifteen minutes to get here, and she was running the whole way. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay? I still feel guilty," she asks. Sasuke shakes his head, pulling out his wallet and giving the correct amount plus tip.

"How about you make it up to me by going out with me again?" he asks. She is shocked by his words. She almost never gets past the first date, yet he was already asking her out on a second date, and they haven't even finished their first. She seems to lose all words and only manages to nod her head. She must look like an idiot right now. "I'll pick you up Saturday for dinner."

"O-Okay," she manages to get out through her shock. She can't believe this is happening. This is definitely one of the best days ever. She manages to say goodbye to Sasuke outside of the restaurant and give him a kiss on the cheek for paying.

She is on cloud nine the rest of the day at work.

* * *

The week doesn't go by fast enough. She loves work more than anything, but she just wants to get the week over so Saturday can come already. She wants to go out on this date. She can't even remember a time when she got past the first date. It's been so long. She was probably in college when she had her last boyfriend and her last second date. She just can't believe this is all happening with such a gorgeous guy.

She dresses in a nice cocktail dress, one that accentuates all her body parts perfectly. She loves how her breasts look in this dress. She put her hair in an up-do, a little bow adorning her hair to give it a little something. She goes heavier on the makeup than she did on Tuesday, but she still tries to keep it natural and as casual as possible. She doesn't want to make it look like she is trying too hard. She puts on the matching shoes, which have always been uncomfortable, and stuffs her things in her matching bag.

Yumi's leg shakes as she sits on her couch, her eyes never leaving the door. She is much too anxious for this date. By the time a knock does sound through her apartment, she has resorted to biting her nails, which hasn't ever been a habit of hers. She jumps out of her seat as the knock echoes in her perfectly put together apartment and she hurries over to the door. She has her hand on the knob, but she shouldn't be doing this so quickly. She is going to look pathetic.

She pulls her hand away from the knob and looks in the mirror by the door, making sure her hair is all in place and her makeup still looks good. She puts on another layer of lip gloss and smiles at herself in the mirror, satisfied with what is looking back at her. She steps over to the door, her hand on the knob when another knock rings out. She opens the door with a smile on her lips. "Hi!" She sounds too excited. She has to take it down one.

"Hello, how was your day?" Sasuke asks, glancing over her shoulder and into the apartment. She hopes he doesn't mind the cleanliness of it. She has an obsession with making sure her place is spick and span. Guys don't usually like her for that reason as well. She gives him a small smile and pushes out the door, making sure it closes behind her.

"I had a good day. I slept in for the first time in a long time. It was kinda weird," she tells him, sticking her key in the door to lock the deadbolt. "How was your day?" She turns to him and smiles, following him down the hall. She suddenly doesn't realize how he got in.

"I had to go into work today," he grumbles. "Damn idiot messed up the paper work." Yumi lets out a soft laugh. She doesn't know who this person is, but he obviously gets on Sasuke's nerves. They finish the trek down the stairs and Sasuke waves to the desk worker, which would explain how he got in without buzzing. He probably knows everybody with his big job.

"I'm sorry. That stinks you had to go into work today because someone messed up. I've had that happen before. I hate when people mess up. It just gets on my nerves." She doesn't think she should express too much. The last person that messed up ended up getting fired by her the next day. He would probably find that horrible. She still feels guilty for doing that. "So, where are we going?" She asks, a smile curling the corner of her lips up.

Sasuke smirks down at her. "You'll have to wait and see." His words send tingles down her spine and she is twice as excited as she was before, if that is even possible. The smile on her lips widens as she gets into the cab Sasuke hailed.

She can't wait to see what is in store for her.

* * *

Sasuke takes her to this fancy high-end restaurant on his side of town. She is awed by the place. It is a huge elegant restaurant and Sasuke got a private table. She didn't realize how important Sasuke must be to be able to get a table like this. She can't even get a reservation here, and she was from the business end of town. She probably wouldn't even be able to afford this place. She can't believe she is even walking in it.

"Your table, sir," the waiter says, pulling out a chair for Sasuke. He nods his head and tugs his jacket off, leaving him in only his suit. He drapes his jacket on the back of the chair and sits down. The waiter scurries over to Yumi and pulls the chair out for her. She sends him a soft smile and hangs her jacket on the back of the chair before sitting down and uttering a 'thank you.' The waiter leaves once the menus are distributed.

"How did you get reservations to a place like this? This is simply crazy! I've never been to such a high-end restaurant," Yumi says, her eyes wandering around the private room they share. A smirk glides over Sasuke's lips as he opens his menu.

"I know people," he says, like it is the simplest thing in the world. Yumi sure wishes she knew people. She would love to be able to come to restaurants like this and eat in a private room. "Do you want to get a bottle of wine?" He is pulling out all the stops. She quickly agrees, promising herself she won't drink it all like she usually does. She can't get drunk on this date.

The waiter comes back a few minutes later and the conversation has died down a bit between the two, but if Yumi can get some wine in her system, she will be chattering away, like always, as the white liquid runs through her body. He takes both drink and food orders at once and Sasuke insists on getting an appetizer. He is obviously trying to flaunt his money, something Yumi does with the amount of high-end clothes she owns.

"So, Sasuke, where did you go to school?" she asks. The waiter comes back with the wine then, pouring both of them a cup before placing the bottle in the cooler next to the table. Yumi holds the wine up to her lips, taking a long whiff of it before taking a sip, placing it back down on the table.

"I went to Konohagakure University," he tells her, taking a sip of his own white wine. She smiles. She wonders why she didn't see him at campus.

"That's funny. I went there too." It isn't that funny. She is only making herself sound like an idiot. "When did you graduate? I'm surprised I didn't see you around. Though, I was mainly on the law campus and you were probably on the business campus." Sasuke nods his head.

"I graduated with my masters five years ago." He takes another sip of his wine. He is probably annoyed with her by now. "I was never on the law campus. I was only ever on the business campus and the Liberal Arts campus." She assumes his girlfriend must have been in a major focus in liberal arts. A frown forms on her lips.

"Then we wouldn't have run into each other. I graduated from law school only two years ago and was always on campus cramming. I didn't have time for much else." She knows that sounds pathetic, but she doesn't really care. If he ever wants a relationship with her, then he has to know how pathetic she really is. Sasuke nods his head at her words, his eyes shooting to the door of the room when it opens, the waiter carrying two plates of food. He places them on the table and Yumi's mouth falls open. The food looks and smells perfect.

The conversation dies when Yumi cuts into her food, her mouth watering as she inhales the smell. It tastes just as good as it looks and she can't get enough of it. She doesn't want to seem like a pig in front of Sasuke, but it is too good not to finish most of it, which she normally wouldn't do on a normal basis. She doesn't usually eat much food because of her schedule.

Sasuke orders her dessert as well and she can barely move after she eats everything. She doesn't actually eat everything, but it is definitely more than her small stomach can handle. She hasn't eaten this much since she was living at home and her mother would force feed her to put some weight on. "Thank you so much. This place was so good. I've never had such good food before." Sasuke only glances at her plate and a blush forms on her cheeks.

"I'm happy you liked it," he says and she can barely make out a smile on his normally thin-lined lips. She smiles herself, taking her jacket off of the back of the chair and slipping it over her shoulders. The bill comes back and Sasuke signs it, taking his credit card and putting it back into his wallet. He stands up and slips his jacket back on as well.

They take a taxi back to her apartment complex and he walks her to the door. "I had a great time," she smiles, looking up at him. He nods his head in agreement.

"We'll have to do it again." The words floor her. She can't help but widen her eyes in shock. She never expected to be invited on another date with him. She thought she had definitely screwed it up this time. "I'll call you." He is so cool about it.

"Sounds good." She manages to get her eyes back to normal and makes her mouth stop gapping. She can't believe it. "Thanks." She stands up on her toes and places a kiss on his cheek. She is about to pull away when his hands grab her waist, holding her up as he places a soft kiss to her lips. She suddenly doesn't remember how to kiss back. His lips are soft as they move against hers with this infectious roughness. He pulls away before her brain can process this whole situation and clears his throats awkwardly. She curses herself.

"I'll give you a call then." He goes to turn away, but she stops him. She can't let him leave without giving him a proper kiss. She stands back up on her tip toes, her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She manages to bonk his nose, and a soft laugh leaves his lips before she tilts her head enough to miss his nose and to connect their lips. This time Sasuke is the shocked one, but he gets over it quickly and kisses her until air is needed.

"Thank you," she breaths. A small smile tugs the corner of his lips and he nods, turning around to get back into the taxi. She stands outside until the taxi is gone, sending him off with a wave of her hand and a smile on her face.

She sleeps well that night.

* * *

She still can't believe how well her date went. She is on cloud nine the whole day, and everyone at work keeps looking at her funny. She doesn't care. She is so happy about a guy that she doesn't care about work. This is the first time a guy has ever done that to her. They never manage to get her attention away from the thing she loves most, but Sasuke is different. He just takes her breath away. "Yumi, call on line two!" her assistant yells through the door. She furrows her eyebrows. She isn't expecting any calls.

She picks up the phone, holding it to her ear. She doesn't say anything, expecting the person on the other line to talk. She quickly realizes that they probably don't know that she picked up the phone. "Hello?" She listens in anticipation.

"_Yumi, it's Sasuke._" Sasuke smooth voice hits her ears and a blush rises to her cheeks. She can't help the reaction. She smiles.

"How did you get this number?" she asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

"_It wasn't hard. I dug it up online. You are part of a big company,_" he says. A short laugh leaves her lips. She forgets about that sometimes. She doesn't have much to do with the business she works for. She just does papers and keeps to her office. She doesn't even remember that she works for a big business half the time.

"That would explain it. I forget about that sometimes. I live in my own world up in my office. The business doesn't exist as I'm doing all their paper work," she laughs. She probably sounds like an idiot, but she is nervous and she doesn't really care at this point. It will give him a chance to run away before she gets too hooked on him.

A light hum leaves his lips. "_So, I was thinking that we could go out Friday? There's a club opening and I was wondering if you would accompany me._" She wants to scream at the top of her lungs. She is so happy right now. She finds herself nodding her head like a crazy person and thanks god that he can't actually see the look on her face.

"Thanks sounds good." She tries to sound cool, calm and collected. "Do you want to pick me up or meet there?"

"_I'll pick you up_," he tells her. She agrees.

The conversation lasts another hour before both adults have to go back to work.

* * *

The week drags on. All she can think about is Sasuke, and the club, and dressing all nice for him while dressing like she is going to a club. She can't wait to dance around the dance floor, probably without Sasuke because he doesn't seem like a dancer, but she still can't wait. It is the only thing on her mind all week.

It quickly interferes with her work. She gets behind on papers she used to have done weeks before the deadline. She gets yelled at by her boss on Thursday, but she really doesn't care. She just wants to go out with Sasuke and enjoy herself for the first time since she was a teenager. She brushes off her boss and goes about her day dreaming. She hopes that this date will be as good as the last two. She hopes she doesn't scare him off.

It's the first time in a long time she isn't worried about everything around her.

* * *

She didn't realize how much she hated clubs until she stepped into one alongside Sasuke. She scrunches her nose up at the nauseating smell of alcohol, and her ears feel like they are going to bleed, the music is so loud. She doesn't like it, and she doesn't want to dance anymore.

She follows Sasuke to a VIP area and he greets a few people, starting up a conversation with, who Yumi believes to be, the owner of the place. She just stands behind him and smiles and shakes hands when she is introduced as his date. She likes being his date. She hopes it will be something else in the future. Hopefully his girlfriend.

The night goes by slowly and she has barely talked to Sasuke at all. He is usually off talking to someone about something that she couldn't care less about. She knows he probably needs to make an appearance and make sure it was known that he was here, but she would like to spend some time with him. She would like some ear plugs too.

Hands suddenly grip her waist and someone breathes in her ear. She wants to jump away from them, but Sasuke's voice reaches her ear and she realizes it's okay. He isn't going to hurt her. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asks, his voice only loud enough for her to hear. She turns around in his grip and nods her head. She wanted to leave the second she walked in. "Follow me." He grabs her hand and sparks shoot up her arm.

He leads her to a door in the back and she is scared for a minute. She doesn't like alleys and she doesn't like small places like that. He opens the door to reveal a stair case. He pulls her along behind him, leading her to another door. This one leads outside. She can hear the faint noise of the cars barely breaking through the sound of the blaring music. "Where are we going? Is that an alley?" she asks. Sasuke turns only to see the panic written all over her face.

"Are you okay?" he asks. She manages to shake her head, her eyes glued on the door. She doesn't want to go out there. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He pulls her body closer to him and wraps his strong arm around her shoulders. He opens the door and the cool air hits her face. She forgot her jacket. Sasuke pulls her into the alley, making sure her body is snug against his. He can see her small form shivering; her arms crossed over the front of her to rub her arms. "Here." He lets go of her for a second and she starts to panic, but his jacket is draped on her shoulders and his arm goes back around her.

"Where are we going?" she asks, a sigh of relief leaving her lungs when they exit the alley. She looks up at Sasuke, who looks down at her in return.

"My house is only a few blocks away. I was thinking we could watch a movie." She smiles. He is just so perfect. He knows exactly what she wants and they have only been on two dates, excluding this one. "I'm sorry you didn't like the club and that I didn't spend much time with you. I had to see a few people and make sure it was known I was there." She nods her head in understanding, a hum leaving her lips.

"I understand. I didn't expect to dislike it so much. I've never been to a club before," she tells him, truthfully. She looks up, only to find him looking down at her, his eyebrow quirked up. A soft laugh escapes her lips and she looks ahead of them, awed by the large houses they walk by. "I told you I like work a little too much. I studied all the time in school. I didn't have many friends and, well, the ones that bothered could never get me away from my books. I went right from college to my job, and I love my job and don't find it necessary to go to clubs. My coworkers gave up asking me too. It's a pretty pathetic life." Sasuke only shrugs his shoulders.

"I've never liked clubs either."

* * *

Sasuke's house is almost as spotless as hers. He has everything in place and neat, and she wants to marry him on the spot. She can't believe he is so organized.

He shows her around the apartment and she is only more impressed. She can't believe how clean it all is. She likes the setup of his apartment better than her own, and finds herself jealous of it. His apartment is neat and perfect and she only wishes she could live here with him in this nice apartment, which is clearly too big for him.

Sasuke ushers her to the couch and hangs his jacket up. He grabs her a blanket and shows her his movie collection. She picks one of her favorites, avoiding any chick-flicks, because she knows Sasuke probably won't want to watch them, and he puts it into the player, sitting down next to her.

She isn't sure if he wants her to sit next to him, or _sit_ next to him. She decides to move over a bit, their bodies not touching, and she curls up under the blanket. The previews are over and Sasuke slings his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body closer to him. She smiles to herself and rests her head on his shoulder, her eyes still on the screen. She doesn't know when she drifts off, but she does eventually, missing the end of the movie.

* * *

It's another one of those times where she doesn't recognize the place she wakes up in. It has only happened that one other time, and it just so happens to be the same place. A smile forms on her lips when she takes in Sasuke's plain room. His white walls reflect the sunlight a little too heavily for her liking, and the wood floor is much too cold for her feet in the morning, but she likes it. It is neat and organized and cozy.

She walks out of the room and toward the kitchen. She notices the blankets on the couch. Sasuke must have let her have the bed. She can't believe how she sweet he is. She smiles when she sees him in the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal with milk. His hair is messy, flying every which way and his chest is bare, his muscles flexing with each movement. A blush forms on her cheeks when he turns around, his pants low and his chest completely exposed. "Morning. There is some cereal if you want it, or some eggs in the fridge." He sits down at the table, brushing off the fact that he has no shirt on and looks that good.

"Thanks for last night…for everything," she mumbles. Her eyes meet the floor and she makes her way to the refrigerator. She wants to be able to do this every morning with him. She feels like there is a possibility that she could do this every morning with him. This is the first time she has ever felt like this with a guy before. This is the first time she has felt so comfortable with a guy before.

She takes the eggs out of the refrigerator. "Do you want any or are you good with your cereal?" she asks, turning to look at him. He shakes his head, mumbling an 'I'm good' before stuffing his face with a spoon full of cereal. She cooks herself some eggs and pours herself a cup of milk before sitting across from him. He is reading the newspaper now, his eyes only scanning over the words. "Anything interesting?" He shakes his head.

"Only a shooting in the middle area," he tells her. He folds up the newspaper and puts his bowl in the sink, intending to wash it later, and turns to her. "Do you want to go out tonight? I know you didn't have fun last night, and I thought I should make it up to you. We can drop by your place and get you changed and go out all day." A smile forms on her lips.

How can she refuse such an offer?

* * *

They talk like old friends that know everything about each other. They get along perfectly. He is quiet and stoic, but she doesn't mind doing the talking. Sasuke is the only guy she is willing to do all the talking for. She usually just lets her date talk and talk while she goes over some work things in her head, her mind somewhere else. She was always a pro at nodding her head at the right time even if she isn't listening to the conversation.

They go to some cute little café in the business end of town for lunch, and Sasuke insists on paying. She doesn't complain and only orders a small meal, because the meal last night was still sitting heavily in her stomach. She gets a bottle of water and they sit in the corner and chat. They leave twenty minutes later to continue their walk around the city.

It gets late far too quickly for Yumi's liking. Sasuke offers to bring her home, and with a frown on her lips, she accepts his offer. He chuckles at her expression and wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body close to his. They walk in silence the rest of the way back. She is so comfortable in that silence.

She invites him up to her apartment. After seeing his neat place, she thinks it might be safe to bring him up to her overly clean place. He won't laugh or say anything about it like past boyfriends (if you can call them that) have. He accepts the offer with a promise to leave soon because of some sort of business thing. She doesn't like that he has to leave, but there isn't anything she can do about it.

She has always been one to use the stairs and she leads Sasuke up them, her apartment on the eight floor of the nine floor building. "Do you do this every time you come home?" he asks. She lets a laugh escape her lips.

"The only time I don't is when I'm drunk, which is more often than you would think for a person as obsessive as me." She bites her tongue in anticipation for his reaction. She doesn't know why she said something like that about herself, and she just can see him running the other way in fear of her weird obsession. If he doesn't run now, he probably will when he sees the apartment. "I just wanna let you know that the place is a little…clean."

Sasuke nods his head and they stop out of the stairway and into the empty hall. She walks all the way down the end, this particular hall only lined with three other doors besides hers. The apartments were too large to be able to add any more. She pulls the key out of her bag and jams it into the lock, hoping it won't take a lot of effort for the break thing to open like it usually does. She is lucky when, with only a bit of force, the lock pops and the door slides open, revealing a spotless room.

She sucks in a deep breath as they enter the room, expecting to hear a comment from Sasuke, but he doesn't say anything. His dark eyes only scan the overly clean room and he shakes his jacket off his shoulders. "It's nice." She lets out the breath she was holding, happier than ever, and takes his coat, hanging it on the hook by the door.

"We can move to the kitchen and sit at the bar," she tells him. She leads the way to the kitchen and looks around. She doesn't know if she has much to offer him. She isn't one to over-stock her food, but she does have a bottle of wine in her refrigerator somewhere. "Do you want wine or just some water?"

"Water's fine. I have to go into work." She sighs in relief. She can just get water from the tap. She gets both of them a glass of water and sits across from him, taking a long sip. He smirks, his eyes on the now half empty glass of water. "Is that how you drink alcohol too?" She realizes he is only teasing her, but she is still slightly offended. Her alcohol consumption has become a problem.

"I don't know, maybe, "she mumbles, bringing the glass to her lips again and chugging the rest of the liquid. She puts the glass down, and the look on Sasuke's face says it all. She did it again. She curses under her breath and fills her glass back up with the clear liquid. "I have a bit of a problem." He raises an eyebrow as if to challenge her statement. "It may be more than a bit…"

He answers with a hum of his lips and lets the topic drop. They talk for a little longer, but the time goes by quickly and he has to say goodbye sooner than she would have liked. Sasuke glances at the clock on her kitchen wall only an hour later and a frown can been seen on his face for a smidge of a second. He turns to look at Yumi. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going." Yumi nods her head, a sad smile adorning her features.

"I'll walk you out," she tells him. She places both the glasses in the sink, biting her lip. She always washes the dishes right after she uses them. Sasuke chuckles from behind her. He seems to understand why she is standing there. "Do you mind if I wash these before we go down? It will only take a few minutes." Sasuke nods and she gets going on the two glasses.

She turns around only a few minutes later, her hands still wet from the water. She wipes them off and walks over to the door, opening it up. Sasuke follows her, and the two don't utter a word as they walk down the stairs. She stops at the door, turning to look at him. A small smile tugs the corner of his lips up and he places his hands on her hips, pulling her body toward his. He places a kiss on her lips. "I think we should do this again. I seem to have a liking for you." She smiles at his words.

"I like you too," she says. She places her lips on his, her arms wrapping around his neck. She is surprised when he pulls away so quickly, a frown on her lips. How can he like her and not want to kiss her?

"I have to go. I'll be sure to call you," he tells her. A pout forms on her lips and Sasuke simply chuckles, giving her a peck on the cheek before walking out the door. She watches him leave, ignoring all the eyes on her.

She has to take the elevator, she is in such a daze.

* * *

It's six in the morning when a knock sounds on her door. She groans, pushing the covers from her body and climbing out of bed. She fixes the bed, a bad habit of hers, and trudges to the door as another knock sounds. She lets out a sigh and reaches for the door knob. She stops herself before opening the door, looking down at her pajamas. She bites down on her bottom lip and hurries back to her bedroom, yanking her robe off its hook and wrapping it around her body. She opens the door just as another knock starts to sound.

"What are you doing-" She cuts off, her eyes falling on Sasuke's tired face. He lets out a sigh and runs his fingers through his dark locks. "Why are you here so early?" She doesn't even know why he is here in the first place. He hasn't even had time to call her yet because of the business meeting last night.

"Some of the guys I work with decided to crash at my house. I couldn't take it any longer," he explains. He glances over her shoulder and she realizes he wants to come inside. She steps to the side and gestures for him to come in.

"Do you want something to eat? I can make some pancakes," she tells him, leading him into the kitchen. She pulls open a cabinet, happy to see a pancake mix inside. She isn't sure what she would do if it wasn't in there. She doesn't have anything else to eat in her house, besides some wine.

"You don't have to cook anything," he tells her, slinging his jacket over the back of the chair. She bites her lip as she looks at it. He notices the look she is giving him and stands up, going over to hang the jacket on the hook next to the door before sitting back down at the table.

"I don't mind at all. I'm kinda in the mood for pancakes anyway."

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders, a sign to go ahead if she really wants to. She smiles and starts to cook. She hasn't made anything like this in a while. She doesn't usually eat at home, and when she does, it usually consists of taking an apple out of the refrigerator or a frozen dinner out of the freezer, but most of the time she just manages to forget to eat all in all.

She ends up having more fun than she thought she would while making them. She manages to get batter on her face and all over her robe, and she burns the first batch that she makes. But she gets it down soon, laughing along the way until she finally has a plate full of edible pancakes. She washes the dishes before she places the pile on the table and gets two plates and some utensils. "I should probably mention I only have blueberry syrup."

"That's fine," Sasuke tells her, cutting into his pancakes before pouring on some of the syrup. He gets about half way through his pile when he looks back up at her. "Thanks." She looks up, a smile adorning her features. A chuckle leaves his lips and he reaches over the table, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "You had some batter left." She finds her face quickly heating up and looks back down at her plate, gobbling down the rest of her food.

After Yumi washes all the plates and lets them dry, they move to the couch, turning the TV on to watch the morning news. The news goes unwatched the whole time as the two talk (Yumi doing most of the talking) and they completely lose track of time. By the time they look at the clock again, the news has started its second showing of the day and the clock flashes eleven back at them. "Wow. We talked for a long time. You must think I'm a chatter box. I'm sorry about that." Sasuke chuckles and shakes his head.

"I don't mind," he mumbles, his cell phone interrupting. He lets out an annoyed sigh and excuses himself from the couch. He answers the phone, his eyes rolling when the caller talks back to him. "No, I don't care what you eat…Yes, I do mind if you stay the whole day…Just get out of my house and make sure it is clean…Idiot, are you listening to me?..." The conversation goes on like that for a while and Yumi hasn't ever heard Sasuke snap before, but she hasn't been around him while he is around other people, excluding the club scene, which he had to show up and be nice.

He must not like the person on the other line, because he keeps snapping. By the time the conversation is over and "None of your business" is uttered, he hangs up, and he looks like he is about to break the phone, he is gripping it so hard. Yumi clears her throat, reminding him of her presence and he seems to calm down a bit, turning to fully look at her. "I'm sorry about that." His brow is furrowed in annoyance, lines caressed into his forehead.

"No, that's fine. Was that the people who crashed at your house last night? You don't seem to like them very much." She doesn't know if she should be poking and probing, but she is really curious as to why he was so rude to them.

"Yeah, they are. They are completely drunk and probably ruining my apartment right now. I can't stand them," he mutters, a dark undertone to his voice. Yumi moves back a bit on the couch. Sasuke notices. "I'm sorry. I've known them for a while now. Met them in college and we all ended up working together. They always manage to get on my last nerve."

She nods her head in understanding. "Do you need to go home?" she asks. A frown pulls down the corner of his lips and he nods his head.

"Yeah, I need to make sure they don't ruin my apartment."

She nods her head and gets up, walking over to the door. She pulls his jacket off the hook and hands it to him, enjoying the fact that his muscles seem to ripple every time he moves them. Once the jacket is on, he pulls her to him by her hips and a laugh leaves his lips. He bends over and places a kiss on her lips. Her eyes close slowly, her hands resting on his chest. "Hmm…are you sure you have to leave?" she asks as he pulls away, her eyes still closed as she takes in his scent.

"I'm sorry." He gives her one last peck on the lips before exiting her apartment.

* * *

She wouldn't believe it if she told herself that she would be dating Sasuke four months later. They go out every weekend, sometimes to places more fun and sometimes to places more fancy. They spend most nights together after work, and she has managed to get over her initial 'obsession' with him and do all the work she needs to while anticipating her dates. The only thing she can complain about is the lack of sex, or really that fact they haven't had sex yet.

Today is the four month anniversary of when they first spoke to each other, and Yumi wants to make it special. She plans to surprise him at his place with a bottle of wine and some nice lingerie. She hopes today will be the day, because every time they kiss it is all she can think about. She just wants to rip his clothes off and—yes, it has been much too long since she had sex, and this is her first chance in a long time.

She gets herself all ready, her new lingerie hidden under her clothes. She grabs the only bottle of wine she has in the refrigerator and makes the trek down the stairs in her high heels. She takes a taxi over to his place, which is about twenty minutes from hers, and gets out in front of his apartment. She pays the driver and thanks the door man for opening the door. She gives the desk worker a wave (they already know her plans), and makes her way up the three flights of stairs to Sasuke's large apartment.

She takes a deep breath when she is standing in front of his door. She needs to calm her nerves. She brings her hand up and her fist hits against the wood a few times. Sasuke opens the door quickly, surprise written all over his face when he sees her. "What are you doing here, Yumi?" he asks. She frowns. He doesn't sound happy to see her.

"I brought wine and I thought we could hang out for the evening." She puts a smile on her face to mask her disappointment.

"I kind of-" He cuts himself off at the loud voice echoing down the hall. His whole face scrunches up and he looks out the door. A sigh leaves his lips and he lets her into the room. "Hey, Naruto! Get your ass in here." Yumi hasn't ever heard him swear before.

"Sasuke, what's up?" This Naruto person asks, his hand in the air like he is waiting for a high five. Sasuke doesn't oblige and lets him in, only to find two more people calling out to him at the end of the hall. "Kiba! Choji!"

Yumi doesn't know what to do. She hasn't ever met these friends of Sasuke's. He obviously doesn't like them much, but he has to like them to put up with them this much. She wants to run away as quickly as possible. She doesn't even know if they know about her. "Yumi," Sasuke says, walking over to her. "I kinda of have plans with the guys. I was more forced into it, but we're watching the game. I'm sorry."

"Hey, why are you so nice to her and not to us?" The blonde nearly yells. A vein seems to pop out of Sasuke's head as he turns to look at his friend. The blonde backs off and shrugs his shoulders. "Just asking. Who is she, anyway?"

"Is that the reason you been ditching us so much? You got yourself a girl?" one of them says. Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I'm Kiba, and that one is Choji, and the loud one is Naruto." Kiba sticks out his hand for Yumi to shake after pointing to each person introduced.

"I'm Yumi," she smiles, shaking his hand and moving to the other two males. It gets quiet between the four of them, and another knock sounds on the door. She looks over at Sasuke, who shrugs his shoulders. The one who walks in (Naruto lets him in) is quieter than the rest. He seems more reserved.

"That's Neji," Kiba introduces, plopping himself down on the couch with a beer and putting his feet up on the coffee table. She winces. She can't stand when people do that.

"I'm Yumi." She shakes his hand. She is overwhelmed.

"Get your feet off the table!" Sasuke yells. He must have noticed Yumi's discomfort. "I'll walk you out." He slings his arm around her shoulders and walks for the door, only to have Naruto's loud voice interrupt them. Sasuke lets out a sigh in annoyance.

"What is she doing here anyway? We said we were coming over." Naruto's eyes seem to wander over her, which quickly earns him a slap across the back of his head. "Hey!" Sasuke rolls his eyes and nearly yanks Yumi outside and to the stairway. He curses under his breath about hearing more people in the elevator.

"I'm sorry I came. I didn't know that you were having company, and I'm really sorry. I wouldn't have come if I ha-"

Sasuke places his lips on hers to silence her. She sighs against his lips, her whole body relaxing after the situation she had just stuck herself right in the middle of. "I should have told you," he tells her, pulling away. She can barely breathe, and her lips still tingle, even after the touch. "I'll come over to your place tomorrow and we can do something."

"Okay," she mumbles, her eyes finally opening to meet his. She smiles and places another peck on his lips. "You be ready." He lets out a rough chuckle and nods his head. "It's going to be a fun night."

"I'll hold you to that," he challenges, placing his lips on hers once again. She leaves the apartment complex in a daze like usual.

She needs to make sure her lingerie is clean for tomorrow.

* * *

The knock sounds though her apartment. She didn't expect Sasuke to come so early. She shrugs it off and slips her robe over her lingerie, ready to start things right up. Another knock sounds and she lets a sigh escape her lips. She takes in a deep breath as she stands in front of the door and puts a smile on her face. "Hi…" she trails off, her eyes widening when she sees her parents standing in front of her.

"Honey, what are you wearing?" her mother asks, her eyes looking her daughter up and down. Realization is quickly written on her face. "You were expecting someone? We didn't know you were even seeing someone." She loses all words for a second. She doesn't really know how to react to her parents looking at her in a see-through robe with lingerie under it, which is clearly visible through the see-through robe.

"Umm…Mom, Dad!" She knows she should hug them, but she should definitely get dressed first. "I'm just going to run to my room and…ah…yeah." She turns from her parents, her face completely red with embarrassment. She hurries into her room and pulls on a pair of sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt. She hurries back out, finding them sitting on the couch, looking around her apartment.

"You still like to keep things a little clean," her mother says. She lets out a sigh and makes her way to her cell phone, sending a text to Sasuke to come later. They don't usually text, but this is an emergency, and she can't have her parents snooping in her phone call with him. "You should loosen up a little bit." Yumi rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Mom, I know. I should loosen up. I like my place nice and clean, I don't really care what you think," Yumi says as she enters the living room, sitting on the loveseat and looking at her parents. "Now, what are you doing here?" She looks between the two and a smile grows on her father's lips.

"I'm not allowed to visit my baby girl? We miss you, darling. We never see you anymore, and I guess we know why," he father says. She lets out a soft laugh and moves to the couch, wrapping her arms around her father and then her mother. She sits herself between the two. "So, you like him a lot?" She has always been able to talk about this stuff with her father.

"Honey, if you do like him, then we would love to meet him," her mother adds. She doesn't like talking to her mother about this stuff for this exact reason. She seemed more protective than her father did about a boy. That was, until they met them. Then, her mother would be the laid-back one and her father would be drilling him.

"Hmm, I really like him. I really, really like him," she gushes, looking between her parents. They both send her a smile. They can see just how happy she really is.

"Well, can we meet him?" her father asks.

"Only if you want to, but I don't know if he would say yes. We've never talked about it or anything."

"Well, ask. Tell him that we would love to meet him."

She hums an answer, and the three go on talking about Yumi's job, and she tells them a bit about Sasuke, just enough to make their meeting him a little easier on Sasuke in the question drilling department. They don't stay too long, and Yumi can't be thankful enough. She wants to get rid of them so Sasuke can just come over already. She manages to kick them out an hour later and nearly collapses onto her couch. Her parents always wear her out.

She doesn't even get to sit down a minute before there is another knock on the door. She shoots up. That has to be Sasuke, and she is in her sweats. She curses under her breath and hurries off to her bedroom. "I'm coming!" she yells, ripping her t-shirt off and slinging her robe over herself. She makes it all the way to the door before she realizes she still has her pants on. She gets out of them as quickly as she can and whips them into her bedroom. She doesn't usually do messy, but she can't waste any more time.

She opens the door.

"Is that your parents getting into the elevator?" Sasuke asks, his eyes directed at the end of the hall. She looks out and the mood is killed. Her parents had turned back at the knock that echoed down the hall, and a smile is on each of their faces. Her mother gives her a thumbs up and her father pulls her into the elevator, mouthing an apology to their daughter.

"Why do they have to do that?" She asks no one in particular. She lets out a sigh as the elevator closes and notices Sasuke's eyes on her. She smirks. "Hm…do you like what you see?" The mood is totally back on.

"I think I do," he whispers, pulling her against him. She smiles, a giggle leaving her lips. Sasuke walks her backwards into the apartment and Yumi slams the door closed. His lips are on hers in seconds, attacking hungrily. She smiles as his tongue runs across her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and his tongue plunges in. She lets out a moan and Sasuke hoists her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, and his arms support her by her butt. "Are we taking this to the bedroom?" Sasuke asks, their lips parted for far too long for her liking.

"Hm…." Sasuke's lips touch hers again, and he carries her to the bedroom, dropping her onto the bed and crawling over her. He places his lips on hers again, leaving a trail of spit along her jaw and onto her neck. She lets out a moan and she can feel Sasuke lips curl up into his signature smirk. She suddenly yanks his head back up and places a kiss on his lips. "I want you now."

She has never had sex this good.

* * *

A sigh leaves her lips as she rolls over, only to find her violet eyes meeting Sasuke's dark ones. A smile forms on her lips, and she brushes her fingers through his sexed up hair. "Last night was…amazing!" She really can't find the right words for it. She doesn't know how to describe the most amazing night of her life.

She brushes her thumb across his cheek and Sasuke kisses her palm, humming in agreement. "I enjoyed it too," he mumbles. He pushes closer to her and brushes their lips together. "How about some more?" A giggle leaves Yumi's lips and she hovers them over his, teasingly.

"I have to ask you something first," she breathes. Sasuke raises an eyebrow in interest. She pulls away and lets out a laugh. "This is totally going to ruin the mood." She shakes her head, calming herself down before she asks. "So, will you go to dinner tonight with my parents? They really wanna meet you. Apparently the little thing in the hall wasn't enough."

She notices Sasuke's hesitation and quickly starts to chew on her bottom lip. He doesn't look like he wants to agree to this. She doesn't know what her parents will say, or where their relationship is going if he turns her down. He thinks on it for a few minutes, and the silence feels like it is going to suffocate her. She doesn't know why he is so hesitant with this whole thing. "That should be fine," he finally says, his eyes finding the sheets very interesting. She lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much!" She jumps on him, rolling them over and attacks his lips with hers.

She is not going to let that question ruin the mood.

* * *

Sasuke comes back later in the day all dressed up in a nice crisp suit, and all she wants to do is rip it off of his body and have sex with him here in the living room. She restrains herself though, and only gives him a soft peck on the lips before grabbing her jacket and slipping it on over her dress. She smiles when Sasuke whispers a compliment in her ear on the way down the stairs, and a chill run down her spine when his fingers graze her back. She wants him all right now.

"Where are we meeting your parents?" He asks. She curses him for ruining the little moment they were sharing.

"We are going to the restaurant down the street. It's my parents' favorite place to eat. I don't really like it much, but they do and we need to please them," she tells him. He lets out a soft chuckle.

"You don't think they will like me?"

"My parents are weird people. They don't like a lot of people, yet they like a lot of people. You aren't like the kind of people they like. You are quiet and closed off, and they like people who can be fun, hence they don't like me very much. They think I don't put myself out there enough. They were very surprised when they found out I was dating someone."

"I bet they like you and you just don't know it," he tells her, placing a kiss on her cheek as she gets into the car. She smiles. She really couldn't be happier with any guy. Sasuke gets into the other side of the cab and the driver pulls the car out onto the street.

"Actually, can we talk about something?" Sasuke looks at her with a raised eyebrow, telling her to go on. She smiles. "Am I allowed to call you my boyfriend?" She bites her lip, nervous for the answer, but when a small smile graces his lips, she knows it has to be good news.

"If I can call you my girlfriend," he tells her. She nearly jumps his bones in the car, but the obnoxious cough the driver gives them before their lips can even touch for a second pulls her back into reality. She gives Sasuke a soft smile as the driver pulls off the road. They both climb out of the car and Sasuke pays the driver after much arguing from Yumi.

"Okay, so, um, just don't talk much and let me do the talking. They don't like being interrupted. And offer to pay for the meal, but they will end up paying for it. They like it when you have good manners and everything and…yeah, I think that is it and-" Sasuke cuts her off.

"It'll be fine," he reassures her. She nods her head and her gaze falls on her waving parents, sitting at the table they usually sit at when they are here. She looks back at Sasuke, her violet eyes meeting his dark ones.

"Are you ready?" He chuckles and nods his head, taking her hand in his and letting her lead him to the table. There are two seats next to each other across from her parents for them. "Mom, Dad, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, these are my parents," she introduces. Sasuke sticks his hand out, shaking both her parents' hands. Yumi gives him a small smile and he pulls the chair out for her, letting her sit before taking a seat himself, placing his jacket on the back of the chair. "So, Daddy, what have you been up to?" She shoots Sasuke a look.

"Honey, we just talked about this. How about we talk about Sasuke?" he says, turning to look at Sasuke. "Now, where do you work?" Sasuke clears his throat, glancing at Yumi before he speaks.

"I'm a CEO at-" He doesn't get to finish.

"Honey, you are dating a man on top. That is good. He will be able to take care of you," her mother interrupts, looking at her daughter. A blush makes its way over Yumi's cheeks, and she wants to hide in a hole. She has a good paying job and a good apartment and a lot of money, but her mother doesn't seem to understand that.

"Mom, I make my own money. I don't need to live off someone. I can buy my own way in this world," she tells her. Her mother shoots her one of her looks and Yumi shirks back, only comforted by Sasuke's hand holding hers under the table.

"Honey, it is always good to have someone who you can rely on if that silly little job doesn't work out in the end. You have all those school bills and everything you have to pay off as well. Remember, we said we wouldn't pay for them."

Her father mouths an apology, and the night quickly becomes about Yumi and her inability to apparently do anything, according to her mother.

The night drags on and Yumi couldn't be any less happy. Her mother likes Sasuke more than she has ever liked Yumi. The dinner goes so well except for the fact that Sasuke had to listen to her parents (correction) her mother yelling at her the whole time about how she picked the wrong school and the wrong job and she should have gone into something more suitable for women, and she feels so bad that Sasuke had to hear it all.

They say goodbye to her parents after dessert, and Sasuke offers to pay for the meal just like he said he would. Her parents are in love with him, and he hasn't said two words this whole time. She doesn't know why she is so annoyed by this, but she is, and she wishes her mother would accept her decision in life rather than bashing it all the time.

"Honey, I'm sorry about tonight," her father apologizes when he goes in for a hug. She smiles. She can always count on her dad.

"It's fine. It's Sasuke I'm worried about," she tells him. She knows this isn't her father's fault at all. The night was ruined by her one (and sadly) only mother.

"He is a good kid. I know he will make you happy." She wants to jump into the air and cheer after that comment. She didn't know her father liked him that much, especially after the incident yesterday.

"Thank you," she whispers, pulling away from her father. She gives her mother a stiff hug before threading her fingers through Sasuke's. She smiles at him and is happy when she gets a small smile in return, though it is a sad smile. He probably pities her now that he found out how her mother really treats her. "Are you ready to go?" she asks. Sasuke nods his head, and the two head to the door after another goodbye is exchanged.

They walk outside and half way down the street in silence, but Sasuke breaks the silence. "She doesn't like you much?" he asks. He obviously knows the answer to that. She doesn't know who couldn't know the answer after this dinner. It is obvious her mother doesn't like her. Completely and utterly obvious.

"Yeah, well, you get used to it. She has kinda been like that my whole life. She forced this lifestyle on me that I didn't wanna follow, and I didn't listen to her, and now she hates me. I would say she likes you better than me, and you didn't even get to get three stinking words out of your mouth." A sigh leaves her lips and Sasuke gives her hand a little squeeze.

"Don't worry, I still like you."

She smiles at him. He is all she needs.

* * *

She would never have expected to reach a one year anniversary. It isn't that simple with her. She scares people away, but Sasuke didn't get scared easily. He doesn't just run away on her when she does or says something crazy. He accepts it and moves on. He doesn't need to fix her, because she is already perfect in her own weird way. This one year has been the best of her life, and she can't believe she got to spend it with Sasuke. He is amazing and perfect and she can't get enough of him, even after dating for a year.

"Hey, Sasuke," she whispers, running her fingers along his bare back. He groans and rolls over, facing her. He opens one of his eyes to look at her before closing it again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his body.

"Hmm…?" He questions. She lets out a little giggle and snuggles closer to him, her fingers pressed against his chest.

"I love you," she breathes. His eyes snap open. This is the first exchange, and it is in the middle of the night after a hot round of sex. She smiles at the look on his face. She doesn't care if he says it back or not, but she needs him to know how she feels. It is only fair after all.

"I love you too," he finally replies, his lips grazing hers. A smile forms on her lips, and she attacks his lips with hers, because this is a big step in their relationship, one she hopes will be long lasting. One she hopes will last forever.

**The End.**

* * *

…But I'm Wasted On You.

* * *

**[Author's Note:** This is a birthday present for a very good friend of mine. I hope she enjoys it and knows how much I love her and appreciate her! Thank you for being in my life! I hope you enjoy your present and you have a wonderful day!

Thanks to my friend who edited this for me.**]**


End file.
